


Kinktober - 18 - Massage

by MathMigs



Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotica, F/F, F/M, Gen, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Massage, Portuguese, Português (BR), Short One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathMigs/pseuds/MathMigs
Summary: 18º conto baseado no desafio do kinktober de 2017





	Kinktober - 18 - Massage

**Author's Note:**

> Agradecimentos especiais à ludiasart por ser a melhor beta reader. Vão catar ela no instagrão e ver as artes lindas dela inclusive a participação dela no kinktober!

O frescor do óleo na minha pele, o aroma de velas ao meu redor, a música tranquila. Suas mãos me percorrendo, seus dedos me pressionando. Passeiam pelas minhas costas à procura de nós que, não fosse você me sugerindo, não saberia que existiam. Os encontra, os aperta, força suficiente para desatá-los, suficiente para me fazer soltar chiados. 

Sobe aos meus ombros, apalpa meu pescoço, mapeia a silhueta do meu corpo. Explora cada curva, todo o relevo, mais um ponto a firmar seus dígitos, a pressão aumentando meu desejo. 

Suas mãos, parecendo saber pelo que ansiava, se aproximaram da minha virilha. Seus lábios, soltando uma respiração ardente, os meus alcançaram. Contra minha vontade de interromper os beijos quentes, tomou meus olhos nos seus e trouxe à realidade exatamente o que eu queria.

“Essa noite te farei ser minha.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback é sempre bem vindo galeres. Vlw por ter chegado até aqui.


End file.
